


Highway to Hell

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Gen, Giving a date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts with a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

Phil smiled as he watched Elizabeth with her first bow.

Clint was kneeling next to her and both were wearing identical grins on their faces when the phone in his inner jacket pocket vibrated. He let out a sigh, his grin slipping off his face, even as he went to answer it. He raised an eyebrow at the name and flipped open his phone. “Agent Coulson,” he greeted, glancing over to where Clint was now looking up at him with a concerned look on his face.

Phil gave a small wave and Clint refocused on their daughter, who was now looking up at him, most likely in confusion.

 _“Agent Coulson, I need you in the nearest debriefing room with every file you can lay your hands on about the Ten Rings before 1200 hours,”_ Fury ordered.

“Yes Director Fury,” Coulson answered and hung up, standing as he did.

He looked over, just in time to watch the arrow fly from Elizabeth’s bow and bury itself into the outer ring of the target.

Phil smiled and walked over, laying a gentle hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder to get her attention. She turned, a bright smile on her face, proudly wearing her dark blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield on it, the smile fading at the sight of his grave face.

“I have to go. Work needs me. I love you,” Phil explained and Elizabeth gave a small pout before she hugged him.

He hugged her back, tightly, and pressed a kiss to her hair before he carefully pried her from him, standing up once released.

“Me too?” Clint asked.

“No. Intel swap. I love you,” Phil answered calmly, reaching up to run a hand along Clint’s cheek before he leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

With that he left, already removing his sunglasses to put them on.

This was one of many reasons they took separate vehicles.

* * *

The nearest debriefing room was about an hour drive away, if Phil obeyed the speed limits.

He had dropped his SHIELD issue car off at home before he got out the motorcycle and tore off, breaking every traffic law laid down.

He had no time to consider pleasantries and the emblazed SHIELD logo insured that any who _did_ stop him would be quickly revising their statement when they thought they were seeing the symbol for a presidential body.

Phil never bothered to correct them, but he was weaving through and, in less then forty-five minutes, he was parked in the SHIELD parking garage.

He strode in, and, once logged in, began barking out orders that the younger agents scrambled to obey while older ones just did as ordered or stayed the heck out of the way.

Agent Coulson on the warpath was _never_ a pleasant sight.

* * *

“This all you got?” Fury questioned over the video link.

“Yes. This sector doesn’t have much and I didn’t think you wanted me pulling from the server,” Coulson responded.

“True. What do you know about Tony Stark?” Fury answered.

Coulson considered for a moment and answered, “In thirteen years, I’ll insure that Elizabeth is never on the same continent he is throwing a party in. He acts differently in the public eye then I think he would in private. His entire life has been one media circus after another. Howard Stark, whom I had never met, I consider someone who should have never been a parent. This, compounded with Tony’s desires to either destroy his father’s name or make his father proud have made a rather interesting individual. Other then that, I cannot say. I have never met the man.”

There was a pause and Fury nodded. “How well do you think he would hold up under torture?”

Coulson’s eyes flickered to the files he had gathered, then back up to Fury. “He would, in my opinion, surprise us all in a good way,” Coulson answered.

“Agent Romanov thinks otherwise. However, let’s hope that you’re right. Tony Stark has been abducted by the Ten Rings. Get together a task force. I want you to try and find him as fast as you can. If his friend, Colonel James Rhodes finds him first, I want you to debrief him, understand?” Fury ordered.

“Yes Director Fury,” Coulson responded, already mentally compiling a list of people he wanted to place into his task force as Fury signed off.

No, not Natasha.

Deep cover in Stark Industries.

She’ll give a head’s up for anything too bad.

Clint, no.

Someone needs to watch Elizabeth while he sleeps and eats at work.

Phil let out long sigh.

The Ten Rings hid out across how many countries again?

He flipped open the file.

Of course.

Unknown.

Phil wondered how much trouble he would be in if he murdered Fury in his sleep.

After weighting the pros and cons, he decided that it wouldn’t be worth it.

“Sitwell. I need Sitwell,” Phil muttered softly and ran a hand through his hair.

He needed to stop that, it was a precious commodity that he was losing, as Clint put it.

* * *

“The king is dead, long live the new king,” Phil greeted as he came home after yet another day of being dodged by Stark, this time at some charity event that Natasha had said he wasn’t going to be at, but Phil knew for a fact he would be at anyway.

Phil didn’t even twitch as Clint peeked in from the kitchen.

“How did you know I was here? And what do you mean ‘the king is dead’? King of what?” Clint responded.

“I know everything. And the King of Dodging Debriefings. I’m sorry Clint, but Stark beats you, horribly. I don’t even want to make him talk, I just want to mark where he hit some of the cells. Where’s Elizabeth?” Phil responded, ignoring Clint’s pout from the first sentence that only got worse until the mention of their daughter.

Clint immediately brightened at that. “She’s asleep in the “guest” bedroom,” Clint responded and Phil hummed before he walked over to lean against Clint lightly.

Clint immediately raised his hand to press to Phil’s lower back and hummed against his neck.

“Phil?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Marry me?”

Phil blinked and pulled back enough to look at Clint. “Yes,” Phil answered and pulled Clint in for a deep kiss.

One that Clint gleefully returned.

There was a sound to the side and they parted to look over and found their five year old grinning at them. “He said yes,” Clint stated, even as he signed.

 _Naturally_ , she signed back and Clint laughed brightly.

It was one of the most beautiful things Phil had ever heard.

* * *

“Do you want me to kill him for you?” Clint asked when Phil entered their temporary house near Malibu.

“No. We just got him back,” Phil answered, sitting next to him on the couch, exhausted beyond measure.

He only moved to lift Elizabeth onto his lap when she padded over and just held her as he slumped against Clint.

“It is really too bad,” Phil murmured.

“What is?”

“That I can’t hate him.”

“Why not?”

“He reminds me too much of you.”

Clint blinked in surprise before he wrapped his arm securely around Phil and made sure to keep from dislodging Elizabeth, nuzzling just behind Phil’s ear as he did so.

“I feel sorry for him then. He must have had had a hell of a life,” Clint murmured.

Phil just toed off his shoes and carefully curled up so Elizabeth was somehow snuggled between them, even if she was still predominately on Phil’s lap.

A few minutes later, Clint somehow managed to get them all lying down on the couch, without crushing Elizabeth and all cuddled in his arms.

Canada was only a month away and it was going to be _beautiful._

Elizabeth was going to be an adorable flower girl.


End file.
